bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Betrayer of Hope vs Tousui
The sun was shining brightly, something the black-haired individual starring skywards found to be odd and somewhat rare. In Kōhai Tochi, were darkness ruled and the many vices of mans personality reigned freely, the sun shining with all its brilliance was a contrast of the largest order. But that didn't mean he didn't find it welcome. In fact, he spread his arms wide as though welcoming the warmth; no matter how brief. The man in question was called Shigeru Yuudai, long called the Betrayer of Hope by those who once called him their trusted friend and ally. His short-cut black hair blew calmly in the equally calm wind, the folds of his clothing following suit. It wasn't long before an opened Garganta caught his attention, which he promptly entered. After a short spell in the dank and depressing confines of the Dangai Precipice World, Shigeru emerged in the human world overlooking a large ocean; no landmass in sight except for the small island some miles away; the glare of the sun causing him to squint even as it caused the ocean below to sparkle. "Intruder...Where'd he go.....Who was that." Many voices yelled from far, miles away speaking atop two large towers parallel to each other. As the darkness casted above the towers, a weak Kidō was used, bringing forth light to the area. Revealing himself from the shadows a young looking man with fearless eyes peered outward. "No matter who it was Tousei will deal with it. I'll alert him immediately." Said the man and in one swift motion he was off running toward a large citadel. Moments later, the young man was kneeling in front of a near physically fit man. His hair wavy and blue and his sword already drawn. "So. He fled before we could get to him? Stupid. If I must I'll deal with this myself." he said and within a minutes time the blue haired man had left leaving his citadel in Kōhai Tochi and appeared in the Human World, the brightness of the sun completely contrasting the forever darkness of his home. "Damn light." the man said peering of his forearm as he stared outward overseeing a large, blue ocean. Looking down at the islands the man known as Tousei smirked. "This outta bring someone forth." In seconds a cloud hovered above the islands consuming them in the purple gas. Noticing the fog - or at least what he hoped was fog - begin to roll in with an irritable twist to his mouth, Shigeru finally released a low, quiet growl not unlike that of a beast. Here he had a free day, completely unhindered by his bastard of a master and the Shirushi brand, yet now this happens. Flash stepping towards the islands, noticing a figure standing stoically in mid-air, Shigeru drew the thinner katana sheathed on his back. "You. Me. Words." He pointed respectively to the man in question and then to himself, gesturing sharply. His left eyelid was twitching visibly, which was a classic sign of Shigeru ready to lose his temper. Floating up higher to avoid the poison, Sabishii looked beneath him, at the man with black hair, holding such flimsy sword. "How dare you speak to me without kneeling!" he shouted, as his eyes became slit while he peered at the man. "Doing such is a worthy of death." In a glance the cloud sped up, ready to envelop, what Sabishii would call the "barbarian". "Pity." I had to waste time on that. Sabishii turned unknowing of what had happened to his challenger. Which was a mistake. Shigeru emerged from that cloud without breathing, his breathe held. "Kneel? You obviously haven't heard of me." He said with a slight laugh, his suddenly exerted energy causing the gas to part around him and away from his person. "Not even Shinzō, the man who thinks he holds my leash, can't make me bow to him - and he can control my thoughts and actions. What hope do you have, bean-pole?" A middle finger followed the comment, Shigeru's usual vulgarity being made clearly apparent, as was the delight he took in it. "What's your name, blue-hairs? No." He said suddenly, raising his finger as though to signal stop. "Keep it. Why should I give a damn about what a corpse is called?" Shrugging his shoulders, Shigeru surged forward, preparing a slash to his opponents skull! As his oppnents blade inched toward him, in an instant Sabishii used the hilt of his blade, pushing against Shigeru's body and pushing Sabishii back in the process. "A peasant can not hope to touch a king." he said angered by Shigeru's attempt to cut him, though his body twitched with excitement having been bored watching prisoners day after day. "You blindly attack me and without a hint of hesitation. You show no respect to your gracious king. For that this king will show you no mercy." Swinging his blade in a simple motion a arc of purple spirit energy flew at Shigeru. "King this, king that. You really don't have a clue who I am do you?" Shigeru simply outstretched his free hand and loosed a powerful all-black Cero, matching the energy blast fired previously by his opponent and canceling it out; obscuring the immediate vicinity in smoke from the clash. As it cleared slightly, a noticeably tattered garment had formed about Shigeru's neck, draping his shoulders as he smiled snidely. When the smoke fully moved away, Shigeru was revealed to be standing with a rather nonchalant posture, openly deviant of whatever supposed greatness his opponent thought he possessed. "My aged grandmother could do better and she lost the power of movement decades ago." Cracking his neck loudly, Shigeru began chuckling. "Trust one of the CV to run at the mouth about being a king or some such bullshit. Your as bad as Shinzō." "How dare you speak ill of me and my team." Sabishii said pointing his blade toward his opponent, aware of his changes but unconcerned realizing that his physical abilities are the greatest of all, surely the same was with this man. "You pitiful dumbass, I will personally wipe that cocky, bastard look off your face." Sabishii's anger rose as he continued his gaze at Shigeru, the very sight of a man so disrespectful to the king angered him even more so. "You speak of Shinzō and Collective Vices as if we were childs play. So please you lil shit. Entertain me." he said with a wicked grin that sprung over his proud face. His cruel and merciless attitude revealing itself. "Aren't you?" Shigeru asked plainly, flicking earwax from the tip of his pointer finger. "Right now, your throwing the toys outta the pram 'cause you don't like what I said. Very child-like, if you ask me." The black-haired mans face was a mask of mystery, his features betraying very little. Of course, the rudeness was very apparent. Both in how he held himself - as though he were berating a common child - and with the look he cast, almost like he wasn't looking at the powerful entity in front of him at all. "Oh yeah!" He said as an afterthought. "At least I still have my average hair color. You must've gone through some serious hardship to get that hair tone." With his piece said, Shigeru shifted into a defensive stance with his katana positioned horizontally across his chest, the blades flat side laying over his left forearm; tip pointed at the figure before him. "So, hows this gonna go down, blue-hairs?" ".....How's it gonna do down?" Sabishii asked puzzled as if the question really confused him. Not out of arrogance but he has never been confronted by one so confident in his own ability. Confident anough to challenge him. Ignoring his last question, Sabishii looked at his hair. Tearing a piece of his hair, he tossed it into Shigeru's eye. "Call me Tousui." As the hair flew at Shigeru partially blocking his vision the zanpakutō spirit had appeared behind the confident betrayer, ready to attack. Though he was feet away, he swung his blade as if he would strike Shigeru. As he swung a torrent of purple needles, entirely made of spirit energy shot outward toward Shigeru. "You might have heard of me as The Betrayer of Hope." Allowing the lock of hair to fly past him unhindered, Shigeru slammed the heel of his foot onto the air, striking a layer of reishi he had charged there previously with enough force to twist his entire body around. Now facing his attacker, albeit upside down, the Excavado outstretched his free hand and simply concentrated, the needles breaking down as though they struck a wall of acid. In truth they had, though Shigeru showed no injury upon his own body from the exchange. Now descending head-first towards the ocean below, Shigeru vanished just before he struck the surface; causing a slight layer of foam to appear upon the liquids disturbed surface. Employing aerial acrobatics as he shunpo'd towards his opponent, using the full space all around to its fullest, the black-haired Excavado finished falling at an angle towards his foe, that same confident expression plastered across his face; blade beginning the initial sequence of a diagonal strike! Nowhere in his posture lay doubt. Nothing gave the outward impression that this man, known simply the Betrayer of Hope, wasn't aware of his own abilities and the strength of each of his powers. Seeeing the strike moments before it occured, a sly smile cracked upon the zanpakutō's face. Not a smile of glee but one that knew his opponent was capable, enough to completely deflect Sabishii Urami Niidoru and attempt to strike Sabishii. Moving his body to the side effortlessly, throwing his hand in front of Shigeru's face. His stance changing as he widened his legs and held his ground as the air became dense and the gravity intensified. The gravity was increasing and pushing the betrayer back into the water. Though his gravity control was weak, it proved capable enough to push Shigeru away slightly, curving the fast motion of Shigeru's blade. Avoiding the attack and at the same time, jumping higher into the sky, though he was upside down, he stared at Shigeru from above and with incredible speed his hand flew down aimed at his opponent's skull. His face still wearing it's dark, pridefilled expression. His grin wider than ever, believing that he would kill his opponent unwary of his foe's real strength. Only a smirk betrayed Shigeru's mysterious air. He was a man who loved battle, after all. The large sheath on his back fell away, which now floated lazily in the waves of the ocean below; the sword that had been buried within that same scabbard now raised above Shigeru's head as Tousui's strike met not the skull it had intended, but rather a length of hardened steel. Shigeru's true zanpakutō. The gravity exerted upon him, due to its apparent weakness in comparison to the mans other skills, allowed Shigeru to compensate simply by raising his spiritual output; wrapping his body in his own power, which brought forth the illusion of several crows dancing along the Betrayer's limbs. "Is that all?" Shigeru asked, feigning mock politeness, followed by a sneer. Twisting his body around, Shigeru freed their respective blades; using the momentum gained and the twisting motion of his body to attempt to land a heel kick to his foes chest! Exerting a small amount of spirit energy, the released energy knocked the bodies away creating space between the Tousui and the attacker known as the Betrayer. His wide grin became an expressionless face, ready to battle his opponent. Sabishii became more serious, more deceitful in his attacks. Taking his Attack Stance, his sly eyes burnining into Shigeru's mind. His face not angry but entertained. "It's about time, I took this stance. So tell me'' Betrayer of Hope'' how good is your swordsmanship." Immediately, Sabishii rushed forward, yet keeping his original pose. Against normal people who would walk awkwardly in this motion, Sabishii had kept his pace, having fully mastered his stances ''to a point were he could battle evenly with any foe. Thrusting his blade forward, however in that same instance, a purple flash appeared and the high speed thrusts became hundreds of attacks all at once. Twisting as he was repelled, Shigeru's body took the form of a drill momentarily before he spun out of his twisting cycle, using that accumulated momentum to afford his next strike not only increased power, but also speed! The two blades he held - his zanpakutō and his simple secondary blades, became feathers in the Excavado's hands. Striking with fluid precision strikes, the two spirits sent a multitude of sparks flying from each respective clash of their blades; each strike resulting in its own unique crescendo! In the air the two danced, locking blades and parrying strikes; the overall event making for a fine display of precision swordsmanship from two masters of their respective arts. As they finally broke, Shigeru wore a grin even as the blood trickled from the wounds he had sustained. On his left shoulder was a pierce wound, with a shallow gash running along his right bicep. Blood seeped from a tear across his ribs and a slash stood out clearly on his cheek; just beneath his left eye. A little higher and he would've been blinded. "Not bad at all... for one of the CV." He couldn't resist the jibe, try as he might. Just went against his style. It was hardly his most used method of combat, nor his favorite by any stretch, but ever since he became an Excavado and his spiritual energy rose based on that occurrence, the strength of his Kidō attacks had grown greatly. Lifting his pointer finger free of the hilt of his secondary sword, Shigeru pointed it at his foe, muttering "Byakurai" as he did so. A bolt of beautiful blue light flew forth from his fingertip, seeking to pierce his foe! Though his phyiscal prowess was far superior, like his opponent the blue haired man had sustaned critical damage, his cheek was partially cut, his arm almost severed and his a large gash at his waist. Compared to his opponent the Tousui was lucky. Blood trickled down, the zanpaktou's face lightly as a grimace grew upon his face. As Shigeru's words ringed in Sabishii ears, all he could see was the blue flash. Raising his hand in a swift motion, he blocked the Byakurai with the back of his hand, effortlessly. "Shame." "I was made to combat fools like you. True, you were able to harm me, for a moment. But now is were you die, Shinigami." Tousui's words were loud, forceful and demanding like a conversation between an adult and a child. His words had no meaning behind them, for he was unaware of how powerful Shigeru really was. Ignoring the wounds he had gained from his sword skirmish, a sword appeared in his palm, however it was unlike his long and powerful sword from before but a standard katana. "When I stab you will fall to the ocean below and fade away." With that Tousui leaped at Shigeru, summoning a multitude of blades and tossing them as if he were controlling them and with great precision they all headed toward Shigeru's skull! "Sorry bub, but you made one very big mistake with that little outlook of yours. Two in fact." He corrected quickly. "I'm not a 'Shinigami', nor am I a child to be lectured. I'm something far worse! '''Awaken!'" With a ripping motion across his face, Shigeru donned a fox-like Hollow mask; his spiritual energy intensifying greatly by the action. Like before, his energy gave the impression of black crows sitting on his arms, shoulders and legs. It also gave the illusion of the sky darkening and the weather turning fouler. Now in his element, Shigeru moved with a noticeable boom sound towards those incoming blades. It wasn't Shunpo he used. Instead it was the swifter and more instinctual Hollow variant known as Sonído. As he moved, energy, a blood-red in coloration cloaked both his zanpakutō and limbs before peeling forward in the form of a powerful wave attack Shigeru named the "Itonamisakezuki". The blades immediately in front where destroyed outright as Shigeru turned his attention towards his foe, laying his larger zanpakutō across his back to act as a shield once again from the blades seeking him. While his key body parts, such as head and neck, heart and other organs were protected; blades rained into his exposed flesh! Six of them protruded from his back, giving the impression of cruelly formed spikes sticking out from his body. But Shigeru still carried through with his strike, the lighter, secondary sword he wielded coming in quickly to slash at his foes face! Tousui's cringed back, his wounds meant nothing to him but his opponent's power had increased. A huge leap of spiritual pressure came from Shigeru's person, spiritual pressure that made Sabishii take precautions. Both intrigued by this transformation and digusted. Sabishii knew that if he didn't move he would die. Releasing an output form his own person, his spiritual pressure nearly doubled. Unable to match or stop his attackers overwhelming speed he took in a large breath, his eyes widened. Without an release his attack would be much weaker yet still able to stop Shigeru. As Tousui exhaled a torrent of purple gas that came out of his mouth. One after the next they all flew at Shigeru. Each one getting weaker as they flew but only increasing in speed. "His spiritual pressure has risen above mine. Keeping a distance should have an advantage until I can get my poison in him." The demanding zanpakutō spirit thought as he began to observe the transformations that occurred to Shigeru once he donned his mask. Noticing the purple gas and noting it to be the same cloud that he had held his breathe through before, Shigeru utilized Bakudō #11: Kyōmon to form a barrier, though he purposefully kept himself on the outside; hoping to trap at least some of the poisonous cloud within the barrier formed. While that dealt with some of the gas, it hardly dealt with it all and he couldn't hold his breathe forever either. Looking at the barrier he summoned, Shigeru moved as closely to it as he could before firing a purposefully weakened Cero, the blast in question striking the barriers surface and propelling him towards the ocean; away from the smoke that broke free as a result of his attack. Striking the surface of the ocean, taking precious inhales of fresh clean air before doing so; the gas effectively hid his movements from the zanpakutō spirit above. With that done, the Excavado slowly began planning his next move; making hand motions that would've made little sense to anyone but him. "Bastard. At least this gives me some time to come up with something." Tousui said as his head flew left and right frantically. Unable to find Shigeru, Sabishii waited in the air moving gently as he stared at the surface of the ocean. Using this time as a great time to heal himself, aware of the very few if at all spirit particles that were in the Human World. Still, with little effort the few spirit particles that resided in the air began to flow toward Sabishii's being. His wounds began to close and the outpour of blood immediately ceased. His body began to rejuvenate. Looking at his wounds he scowled. "That thing not only cut me but has done such a vulgar act several times." His scowl became a large grin not unlike that of before. He was exhilarated by the fight, and with his newly healed body, he was ready for round two. "Come out, come out. If you don't I'll just wipe away the entire ocean." the zanpaktou said followed by a maniacal laugh. The air parted like a curtain at a stage performance as a black void opened in the heavens not far from Sabishii's location. It was a Garganta, and from the Dangai Precipice World a soaking wet Shigeru - his own wounds healed by means of high-speed regeneration - burst through that opening, all the while blood-red energy circling around the edge of his zanpakutō! "Be careful what you wish for!" He shouted, eyes wide as he slashed downwards at range, muttering "Itonamisakezuki" as the energy peeled off his blade and shot towards the zanpakutō spirit incredibly quickly! Shigeru had opened the gateway when stuck in the ocean and took the time within the confines of the Dangai to heal his wounds and remove the blades lodged in his body. He had also taken precautions against the poison. His cloak which seemed a part of his hollowfied form was risen to cover both his mouth and nose, tied off tightly at the back by a strip of his own ripped clothing. And although it would require energy to maintain, he had surrounded the cloth in question with a protective scaled down Negación field, giving the cloth a yellow coloration. The scaled down version didn't require as much energy because of its smaller form, though it was still going to require energy. It did ensure his protection against the poison, though, while at the same time allowing him to breathe as he normally would. "Pity." Tousui uttered aloud as he readyied himself taking his defensive stance, a large quantity of spirit particles flowed into a newly summon blade in his hands. Although Sabishii had never seen an attack like this, an attack unlike any other he was ready. Already taken his stance he stared at the blast with a sly look in his eyes. "Zennou." As he said, the large blast that came at him was immediately forced into the sky as if it was being radar guided. With a smirk on his face, Sabishii squinted at Shigeru. "Bah! How dare you think a pitiful piece of clothing could block my poison." In a flash of purple spirit energy, Tousui had made his way toward Shigeru, his real blade swinging at the opponent from above at a diagonal angle aimed at the right side of Shigeru's neck. His attacks was meant to behead Shigeru in an instant. And as his attack continued the water fell all around them like a waterfall, enclosing them inside the ocean. The curtains had closed and the remnants of the two were unknown, and unseen because of the powerful waves of the sea. Moments had passed before the zanpaktou spirit had risen, his breathing awkward and heavy and his shirt torn off of him and discarded into the water. Without a moment's hesitation, Sabishii had stood and looked out into the sea as he stood atop a small island, staring out for Shigeru. Shigeru stood opposite his opponent, footing caught seemingly on the currents of the air itself. A large gash was visible down his left arm, spanning the length of shoulder to elbow, received when he had parried the strike and diverted his opponent course of attack. The waves crashed around the Excavado, though they never touched him; always falling back or being seemingly pushed as the waves of slated water neared him. Shigeru's eyes showed well his anger. Both at himself for not making a better attempt at an offensive and through the fact that he had come out the worst from it. Instead of healing the wound completely, he simply stemmed the blood-flow to put off bleeding to death, intent on continuing this match. "Pitiful clothing? No. Its obvious you have never heard of the Excavado, have you, blue-hairs?" His tone was noticeably snide. "Didn't think so. We're a rare breed, after all." Instead of attacking though, Shigeru simply stood his ground as the wind played with the tatters of his clothing, as well as the cloak wrapped about his face. "Excavado? Seems like a buncha bullshit to me." Standing up Sabishii was overwhelmed by the massive sunlight that shined upon them both. The brilliant flow of colors and the single flying raven in the sky matched beautifully. "My name is Sabishii Kunsha, powerful zanpaktou spirit and member of the great Collective Vices. Know this, we are the ultimate force and ultimate breed." His words clearly furthered his arrogance though he was unaware of how rude he was truly being, as this is how he acts regularly. Staring back at Shigeru and having realizes this man's true capacity he smirked. "...Tell me Excavado. How do you know of the Collective Vices? Or are your entire breed as disrespectful as you are?" As his words spoke, some of his wounds reopened, most notable the gash at his waist, commanding the blood to stream out of him. His wet torso greeted the stream of blood naturally, making both flow down his body. Shigeru arced an eyebrow, though the action was short-lived. "Shigeru Yuudai," He informed finally. "And no, my race is not as vulgar as me. But then there aren't many more vulgar than me." He even managed a grin at that comment, followed by what seemed like pride. "But how do I know about the CV? I mentioned a certain bastard by the name of Shinzō earlier, right? He leads the Imawashī, but also holds power within the CV. He's a member and loves trying to make me dance to his command when he meets with them." Taking a breathe then as he watched his opponents strange display, Shigeru simply shrugged his shoulders. "Shinzō thinks he has me tamed, that he holds my leash. He couldn't be farther from the truth." Anger openly laced the Excavado's voice. "He may have invaded my mind and my body, but he'll never take my resolve - which is all I need to resist him. He can exert his control to his hearts content, but I won't bow. Even now he tugs on that leash-" Turning his back, a red sigil was clear on his shoulder blade "- but does he control my actions? Influence my mind? No. And that's why he fears me. So, the answer to your question is that I'm affiliated with the CV, same as you." Sabishii was slightly taken by this, both his anger and his pride. This man's resolution was much more powerful than Sabishii's yet he couldn't help but smile. His momentary smile quickly faded as Shigeru's words lingered in his mind. "Excavado? Imawashī? Shinzō?" All terms that Sabishii has heard before but has yet to come in contact with one or battle, until now. His expression quickly changed. He was forming a plan. "So Shinzō is trying to control you. Yes?" Not waiting for an answer Sabishii continued. "And you want out?" Again his pause was short lived. "I could help you escape the ties that Shinzō has bound you to. And in return you can help me." He offered with a sly grin on his face, as he formulated dealing with Shinzō and then moving on to Soul Society. Though it would take much time and even longer to plan, Sabishii was well overdo for some much needed destruction and Soul Society was ripe for it. It was true that Shigeru had no love for the Soul Society and even less for Shinzō, but his friends - former friends - at least, were still within its walls and would be the ones defending it. "Not that that isn't a tempting offer," He began carefully, "but this Shirushi brand was made by energies more ancient than you and me combined, so the chances of you breaking it are slim." Besides, without him there to challenge Shinzō's word, who would protect Akiye? Sure, it was tempting. There was no denying that. The nobles of Soul Society had liked him back when he was a mere Shinigami. But the second he gained Hollow powers he was kicked out on his ear with threats of execution. "It comes down to this, Sabishii." This time, there was no hint of disrespect in his tone. Hardly respectful, but a darn sight better than before. "Shinzō's influence gives me power, something he should never grant me. Because I will drag that bastard down and tear him to pieces if I get the chance, Shirushi be damned. He crossed me once before and found a blade through him seconds after. He was lucky he had guards." Cracking his neck loudly, Shigeru moderated his tone. "If you can, never trust that snake, no matter what he offers. Consider it friendly advice." Noticing Shigeru's awkward mannerisms and speaking tone he knew something was amiss. Sabishii was well aware of what the Shirushi brand was and fully knowing of what it could do - aware that it was near impossible to break. Taking heed of Shigeru's adivce. Like the Excavado, his own voice became moderate and more serious "...Your protecting someone." his voice became angrier and louder in an instant, he was well aware of the human desire to protect the ones you care for and also hated that emotion. " Forget whoever it is. No one will come to your rescue. If you have to..kill everyone in your way! Get friends who have the power to protect themselves" A long pause occurred before the zanpaktou continued." And unlike you I might have a way to at least stall the Shirushi brand, so tell Shinzō that I'll break his goddamn neck if he gets in my way of conquering Soul Society!" His words were loud, confident and demanding as he declared his resolve to the world. If this man didn't known Shigeru by the title he gave earlier, he wouldn't know who Akiye was either. So what harm did it do deflecting his suspicions to another? None at all. Of course, not a shred of this inner thought showed on Shigeru's face. "... You think the ones I'm protecting aren't strong? I'm not taking you up on your offer because they're stronger than me." That had yet to be decided, of course. But what harm could a lie to sell his acting cause? "You'll have heard of him. I don't think there's a person in Kōhai Tochi who doesn't. Kenji Hiroshi, or, if you prefer, the Archon of Storms. He fights with the Soul Society. And his brothers are stronger." At least, if rumor was to be believed. Of course, some of the mans words resounded within Shigeru. He'd asked himself the same questions some times in the past. It was true that he wouldn't be in this predicament had it not been for someone too weak to protect themselves. It was helping Akiye that led him to be branded by the Shirushi in the first place. But then she was only a child in truth and that was the one thing that kept him at her side. He either protected her or he left her to the cruelty that Shinzō dished out every other day. "From where I'm standing, the choice isn't hard to make..." It came as a whisper that Sabishii wouldn't have heard over the prevailing winds. When in the academy, it was Shigeru who had given the orphans of the Rukongai the money they needed for food and bedding and he still looked back on those days fondly. It was the only part of him that remained from the old days that he liked about himself, so he wasn't going to abandon it lightly. "I never asked to be rescued because I haven't confined myself to my fate, yet. I've always been a man who lives the way he wants to, screw everyone else. And when I kill Shinzō, you'll see that." As the breeze increased dark clouds could be seen on the horizen as the Archon name was meant. Sabishii was well aware of who Kenji was a powerful and respected warrior. His name had reached word all across the worlds and had stuck in Sabishii's head. Looking into the sky, Sabishii gleamed with negative energy not of his spiritual pressure but just the evil that had swelled deep inside Sabishii's being. As he thought of his betrayal and murder of the scientist Captain, Mayuri. A smiled appeared across Sabishii's face, one of knowing that his enemies would all fall, one by one. "One day Shinzō, Averian, The Archon and Soul Society would tremble in fear." Shigeru lowered his head and chuckled, though not in a derogatory manner. "Averian is another." He agreed. It was him who branded him with the powers he now wielded. "Shinzō without a doubt... The Soul Society eventually. But Kenji?" That only made Shigeru laugh harder. "That man will never tremble in fear of anyone. Even on deaths door, he'll stare at it unflinching. Its just the way he is." Taking note of the surroundings with a degree of respect etched in those blue eyes, Shigeru began clapping as he turned his back to stare into the horizon unhindered. "Ambition without effort is wasted, Sabishii. But I don't think I need to tell you that." It was then Shigeru directed a look at the zanpakutō over his own shoulder. "When you strike, strike hard. Strike swiftly. And don't show mercy, or you'll be the one to die. The CV are dangerous, and the men you mean to kill more powerful than you can know." "I'm well aware. As I am I can not defeat any of them. Nor reach them but soon...With time, preparation and luck." Sabishii was not one of luck nor of repect yet as he spoke now it was like he spoke on even terms, he spoke with respect in his voice, both for Shigeru and his advice. Turning to stare at the bleak horizen, he knew of no mercy. The ambition needed to murder those who would rather die than follow Sabishii would take much effort, planning and even when taking in all precautions, all probabilities, death for him is still there. Sabishii then paused, he spoke of something that he had never told anyone before."I'm waiting." With that said Sabishii turned his head swiftly, and begun walking. "Anytime you come by my prison, stop by for a beating." Though his words were arrogant the man known as Tousui had new respect for Shigeru recognizing him as a companion. Before beginning his journey home, Tousui looked back. "Oh! And a way to the Archon's heart is to go after the one he loves." Sabishii smirked, darkly before taking his leave - flashing away. Shigeru watched the man leave, directing his own look of growing respect; which was strange coming from the Excavado. He rarely showed respect to anyone these days. Even those who once called him friend and ally. But one thing became clear as the zanpakutō spirit departed. Shigeru had made an ally who could, in all respects, look after himself without supervision at all. Raising his head as the wind blew across the ocean, Shigeru took a sharp inhale of breathe before thinking once again on Sabishii's words. "Attack the one he loves... Kentaro... I've got other plans for you. After all, your the only one who can safe her truly..." Even as the words filled his thoughts, the Betrayer of Hope was alerted to several Garganta opening around him. "So you find your way here now? Hey there, Iba. Yajuu. And who can forget the old fart? Been doing alright Kyū?" Three of the Imawashī regarded Shigeru coldly, hatred etched in their expressions as they looked upon their fellow member. "You know our master-" "He's no master of mine! Don't group me among your lot. I haven't sold my soul like you three, nor do I grovel like a hound for scraps at some fucker's table!" Kyū's old eyes went wide instantly, leaving Yajuu a hairsbreadth from drawing his zanpakutō in retaliation. "I'm done with you all. You guys are Shinzō's supposed elite. His greatest lackeys. Well, this is one man who refuses to wag his tail for him any longer! Awaken, Kuroigisei!" Shigeru ran a hand across his still present Hollow mask, which brought forth a column of spiritual energy shooting high into the sky! Hidden among that column, Shigeru began his fight. One that would define his existence. The hound had finally barred his teeth! End. Next Story > The Informant and the Girl of Mystery. Category:KenjiHiroshi Category:Twonjr3